


The Fondest of Farewells

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Post-Game(s), Pre-Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crows come for Zevran sooner than expected, and he and Sereda have to change their plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fondest of Farewells

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN Valda not being in Awakening disturbed me and I needed a real explanation.

It's been a whirlwind couple months.  Since the end of the Blight, Sereda has spent some time traveling, even returning to Orzammar for a time for the celebrations held to honor the new Paragon.  The second great Paragon Aeducan.  

Of course, she hasn't been alone.  While most of her companions have left to start their post-Blight ventures, Zevran has stayed by her side.  It’s been so good getting to know him under slightly less dire circumstances than stopping a civil war and a Blight.  

They’ve also been accompanied by Valda, her mabari.  He's as loyal and steadfast as they come.  

It's actually Valda who saves them from the first Crow attack.  Sereda is chatting merrily with Zevran as they ascend out of Orzammar.  Zevran is, quite kindly, working to keep her mind of off the cacophony of feelings that Orzammar gives her, so they are both taken by surprise when Valda growls and knocks Zevran over.  

Before Sereda can say anything, an arrow whistles by her.  If Valda hadn’t tackled Zevran, it would have struck him in the eye.  

She gives them both a once over before springing into action, unsheathing her swords and running towards the source of the arrow.  The screaming as people realize that they’re under attack fades into the background as she focuses on the small group of would-be assassins.  There are only five of them, so it shouldn’t be much of a fight.  

Zevran and Valda join her as the first assassin falls to her swords, and together, they make quick work of the rest of the squad.  

“Are you okay?” Sereda asks Zevran.

Zevran nods, but doesn’t say anything as he kneels beside one of the fallen assassins.  He goes through his things, searching his pockets.  

Sereda lets him work, patting Valda on the head and whispering, “Good boy.”  

Valda barks and licks the blood off her hands.  

“They’re Crows,” Zevran says softly, pulling something out of one of their jackets.  

Sereda sighs, resting a hand on his shoulder.  “We knew they would come eventually.”

Zevran stands up and turns to face her.  “I had not anticipated it would be so soon.  I thought we would have more time.”

They were going to leave for Antiva together once the Grey Wardens in Ferelden were reestablished.  Sereda had subtly offered to use her political power to convince the Crows to leave Zevran alone, but Zevran had said that he wanted to take care of it himself.  It makes her proud.

“You were in that song that we heard in Orzammar, and I’m sure that you’re in more songs.  They sing them in Antiva, too, probably,” Sereda says.  

“The price of fame,” Zevran says, swallowing hard.  

“Hey, why do you look so somber?  I dunno if you know, but I’ve done okay against Crow hit squads before,” Sereda says lightly, trying to cheer him up.

Zevran smiles, but Sereda knows him well enough to know that it’s fake.  “Ah, my dear, but what if you found a Crow you liked more than me?  Hmm?  I would be quite put out.”

Sereda reaches up and strokes his cheek.  “Never going to happen.  I love you.”

Zevran turns a light pink and nods.  “I found a journal on one of the assassins.” 

Sereda smiles at him.  “Better check it out.”

* * *

Zevran has been tense since the attack, and Sereda watches him sit rigid on the bench beside her.  They’re sitting in some tavern between Orzammar and Amaranthine.  

“Do you want to tell me what you’re thinking or should I order another round of ale?” Sereda asks softly over the din of the tavern.  

“It is nothing, my dear,” Zevran says, clearly distracted.  

“Okay,” Sereda says.  

She’s not about to push him because she knows that he’ll tell her when he’s ready.  Sereda gets herself another pint of ale and some food for Zevran and settles in beside him.

* * *

“I have to return to Antiva,” Zevran bursts out as they get ready for bed that night.  “Now.”

Sereda nods as she continues unbuttoning her shirt.  She had assumed as much.  “No Amaranthine, then?”

“If I remain with you, your new order will be in constant danger.  You will have to deal with darkspawn, whatever political situation you find there, and many assassins trying to get to me however possible,” Zevran says, as if he needs to persuade her.  “Including using you or your recruits.”

“Do you know what you’re going to do once you get to Antiva?” Sereda asks, sitting on the bed and watching him pace.  

Zevran frowns.  “Whatever I have to.  I don’t want our life together to be full of fear and worry.  If the Crows exist, they will hunt me.  And I know what they do.  I can’t… I know that you could stop them from hunting me, get Bhelen or Alistair to put pressure on the Crows, but I have to do this my way.”

Sereda can’t help smiling a little at the words ‘our life together.’  She’s certainly looking forward to their life together.  “There are going to be an awful lot of assassins trying to kill you, and I can’t come with you.  Not yet.”

“I know, but I have to leave now.  I would understand if this made you unhappy.  I would understand if…” Zevran trails off, looking away.  

“If I what?” Sereda asks, confused.  

“If you don’t want to wait for me.  If you would rather not ever have to come to Antiva,” Zevran says.  

Sereda frowns.  “Are you asking if I want to break up with you?  Is that what  _ you  _ want?”

“No!  No,” Zevran says, swallowing hard.  “But I thought that you might.  You had expected that we would be able to be together, and now things are different, so your thoughts may have changed.  I would understand.”  

“They haven’t.  I mean, of course I’m worried about you, and I wish that you didn’t have to leave so soon, but that doesn’t mean I’m willing to give up what we have, Zevran.  That wouldn’t do either of us any good,” Sereda says.  

“Are you sure?” Zevran asks.

Sereda reaches out and grabs his arm, putting an end to his pacing by pulling him gently to her.  He ends up standing between her legs, looking down at her with far too much seriousness.  

“Of course I’m sure.  We’re talking about you and me, Zevran.  Sure, it’ll be difficult at times, but you’re worth it,” Sereda says.  “So stop trying to get me to break up with you because it’s never going to happen.  You’re going to have to break up with me if that’s what you want.” 

Zevran touches her cheek softly.  “I will write you as often as I can about my grand exploits in Antiva.”

Sereda smiles.  “Now, that sounds better to me.  I’ll tell you so much about the Ferelden Grey Wardens that you’ll be bored to tears.”

Zevran shakes his head.  “Impossible.  I would gladly read anything you wrote.”

“This is a much more pleasant conversation,” Sereda says.  “No more break up talk unless that's really what you want.”

“No more break up talk, then.  Just talk of how we'll manage so far apart,” Zevran says. 

“Good,” Sereda says. “I'll write Amaranthine in the morning to tell them I'll be arriving later than I thought.  At the very least, I can travel with you to the Ferelden border.”

“That sounds like a great plan,” Zevran says.  

“Just… promise me that you’ll be careful, okay?” Sereda says.  The thought of him all alone with the Crows hunting him is terrifying.  “You’re too important to me, and I’m not ready to lose you.”

“Do not fear, my dear Warden.  We have so much left to do in our lives, together,” Zevran says.  

“I love it when you talk about our future.  I love you,” Sereda says, beaming up at him. 

Zevran leans down to kiss her, soft and sweet.  He never says that he loves her back, but he doesn’t have to because she already knows.  As long as he’s okay with her saying it, that’s all she needs.

* * *

There's a twisty feeling in Zevran’s gut as they reach the docks where he's booked passage to Antiva.  As much as he's looking forward to dealing with the Crows so they'll never hassle him or Sereda again, he's still nervous.  He doesn’t like the thought of leaving her behind, or of her walking into who knows what kind of situation in Amaranthine without him to watch her back.  Not that she needs him, but it’d put him at ease.  

But they had stretched out their time together as long as possible, taking an irresponsibly winding route to Highever and travelling much slower than normal, and now it’s time for them to part.  Zevran has never had to say a goodbye like this.  There’s never been anyone that’s been this hard to leave.  

“Zevran, uh, Valda and I have been talking…” Sereda starts, also looking nervous.  

Despite his nervousness, that makes him smile.  The care Sereda has for her mabari is incredible.  

“Oh?  Has he been gossiping about me?” Zevran teases.  

“Not quite.  We’re both in agreement that you should bring him with you to Antiva,” Sereda says, patting Valda’s head.  

Valda barks in agreement, padding forward to lick his hand.

Zevran feels a lump in his throat because there could be no greater sign of affection or trust from Sereda than letting him take Valda with him.  She had told him once, snuggled in a bed in Alistair’s palace, that Valda had helped her keep it together when she first came to the surface.  Everything had been new and strange to her, but having someone she could take care of and confide in without fear of judgment had made all the difference.  

“Are you certain that you won’t need him?” Zevran finally asks.  

“Ah, well, I’m certainly going to miss Valda, but when I join you in Antiva, I’ll see him again,” Sereda says.  “I figured that you’ll need the help more than I will.  He’ll watch your back like it’s mine.”

Zevran kneels down to look Valda in the eyes seriously.  “Are you sure that you’re willing to be departed from our dearest Sereda?” 

Valda whines a little, but licks his face.   

“Like I said, we talked it over.  I wouldn’t make Valda go anywhere,” Sereda says.  “I don’t really think I could, actually.”

Zevran can’t help but return her smile.  That’s the ridiculously kind woman he fell in love with: wouldn’t even order a dog somewhere that he really didn’t want to go.  

Seeda strokes his face, clearly trying not to look too concerned or sad.  

“I would be happy to have Valda along,” Zevran says, pressing into her touch.  

“He’ll take good care of you,” Sereda says.  

“You take care of yourself, my dear,” Zevran says.  “Try to relax, even without my wonderful Antivan massages.”  

“I’ll try,” Sereda says.

The boat’s bell rings, signaling that they don’t have much time left.  His heart speeds up because it could be months or even much, much longer before he’ll see her again.  (And there’s the slim chance that one of them might die.  The thought makes him feel so sick inside that he can’t think of it.)

He’s never been able to say the simple few words that truly explain how he feels about Sereda.  It’s not fair to her, especially because she’s been so open about her feelings for him.  She deserves to know just how much she’s loved and cherished, just as she’s made him feel secure in how he’s loved and cared for.  

For some reason, the thought of actually saying it still makes his stomach twist, as if some part of him is still worried about being cast aside, but he will face this fear.  For her.

“Sereda, I lo-”

“No,” Sereda interrupts, shaking her head with a look of desperation on her face.  “Please don’t.”

It feels like a punch in the gut.  He can’t believe that she’s rejecting him, after all they’ve been through.  After everything that she's said. 

“What?” Zevran asks.

“I just mean…” Sereda inhales sharply.  “If you say it  _ now _ , it means that you don’t think that we’re going to see each other again.  That this is the one chance that you do have to say it.  You can’t think that, Zevran.  Please don’t.”

Oh.  That’s much better.  He understands her fears completely.  

“As long as you know,” Zevran says.  

“I’ve known for a long time, Zevran.  You’re always made it so clear,” Sereda assures him.

“Then I will tell you some other time,” Zevran says.  

Sereda beams at him and presses her lips to his.  She tastes like something akin to rock, but with a sweetness to her.  There’s nothing better, in his humble opinion.  

They pull apart, and Sereda smiles at him, blinking hard. 

“Go,” Sereda says softly.  “Make them regret the day they decided to hurt you.  Make them regret everything.”

“And you make the nobles rue not standing up to a traitor and a slaver when they had the chance,” Zevran murmurs. 

The final warning bell is ringing, so they finally pull apart.  Zevran takes step after agonizing step towards the ship.  The gentle noise of mabari footsteps lets him know that he's not alone.  

They practically run to the top deck so they can see Sereda.  She stands at the very edge of the dock, looking for him. 

Zevran waves, and Sereda perks up when she sees them, waving back.  Valda also gives a bark.  They remain like that until Sereda isn’t visible anymore, just a small dot that he’s probably imagining more than actually seeing.  

“Goodbye, love,” Zevran whispers to himself.  

As excited as he is to feel his homeland beneath his boots once more, he also misses her already.  It’s a good kind of ache, though, because he knows that she feels it too, and they’ll see each other soon.  

Until then, at least he’s not alone.  He looks down at the mabari standing steadfastly beside him.  

“Thank you,” Zevran says, scratching him behind the ears.  “I know how hard parting from her is.”

Valda whines mournfully, but presses himself against Zevran in a sign of affection.  Definitely better than being alone.


End file.
